Vulcans & Vampires
by lilydalu
Summary: I do not own any Characters. When Sophia and Imogen fall in love for what they believe to be fictional characters they start to feel that they don't belong. Spock and Edward know how Special the two girls are.


It was a normal day in London for the two girls. Sophia finding a new fanfiction to read and show to her friend. Not to mention googling pictures of her 'Senpai'. Imogen was not really as obsessed as Sophia in her own time but always was when they were together. Imogen loved the twinkling vampire, Edward Cullen; Sophia loved the possessive Vulcan, Commander Spock. This was what they always spoke of, the fanfiction they wrote and of their dreams they had the night before. Everyone in their class slowly started to get used to it but still wanted to question whether it was normal. It was to them. Their little fantasy world felt perfect apart from one little thing it would never happen. It was only for dreams and imagination. Not a life to pursue. Their families did not know of their second life. Only their classmates. No one apart from them really understood. No one.

There were two ways they could escape to their universe: one was to watch the movie they were in and see their faces and hear their voices, Two was to go into the dark depths of Fanfiction where they's see others interpretations of their dreams or to get ideas for their own.

-To Imogen

I just started reading this fanfic oh my it's so good.

Spock/Jim I think it might be better than broken :o

-From Sophia

This was how all their text messages were majority of the time. They felt it becoming part of them to read and create it. They would come to school each day with their heads in clouds hoping it would come true. Would it ever?

"Sophia! PAY ATTENTION!" The math teacher snapped. She jerked from looking out the window, the class turned to her. "sorry what did you say miss?" Her face was glowing, sniggers krept around the room. The teacher proceeded to ask a long algebraic equation which she answered almost immediately. An awkward silence was left lurking from the speed of which she answered the question in. Especially for not actually listening. The muddy blonde girl took her gaze back out of the window. She could not take her mind off of the Vulcan today. This was also the case for Imogen who couldn't stop thinking of the twinkling skin of the Vampire. They both weren't usually like this they were normally paying attention and could sweep away their feelings for the lesson. Today every lesson they had their minds were sweeped off into an adventure with their man.

Imogen was held back from her English class with Sophia by her side. "what's up with you two today? You don't seem like yourselves." This was the one teacher they actually liked. "We don't know." They said and hung their heads. "Well, the thing that surprises me is that your answers were precise and correct." The girls shared looks. They didn't even know themselves. Their heads shook not believing that everything they had said was right. "we don't understand ourselves." Imogen said trying to think of a reason." The teacher sat back in her chair thinking of what to do. "miss" Sophia spoke up,"there has been a thing on my mind, do you think that fictional characters can be real in a shape or form?" It sounded stupid but she was really engrossed in this question. "well it depends on the character. Doesn't it?" She nodded "I suppose...but what if it was complete fiction?" It was as if Sophia was some philosopher not herself. "Then no, probably no." She fell, "why'd you ask." The girl brushed it off, hoping that the teacher would not try to venture on with the question, "is that the time? Your late for your next lesson!" She jumped from her seat,"Girls, I will escort you to your next lesson, just please try to pay attention." She said.

The day slowly dragged on and all they wanted was to get a chance to read and see them. "Soph. What happened today?" The blonde fringe of the girl was all messy from trying to concentrate on work and not him. She turned her head to the girls which was once neat and tidy but now had random bits of hair poking out from every direction. The just left the building when a boy ran up to them. "Hey Liam." Their flat monotone voices said fed up with this obsession. Was it an obsession? "what's up?"Imogen said trying to avoid eye contact. "Luke and Ryan want to talk to you."he said quickly, obviously not wanting to have anything to do with this, whatever it was. They both signed know what was coming. Imogen and Sophia both knew they had to walk pass the bus stop to get home and there was no way avoiding it. "we should get there quick, the sooner the better."

As they walked closer towards the bus stop they quickened their pace not wanting a confrontation of any sort. The two boys loitered at the bus stop waiting for them. "oh look Ryan!" Said one to the other. They stood up towards the two girls. "what do you want Luke?" Sophia said trying to sound not bothered. "we just want to know how d'you so that? Are you an alien?" He sniggered knowing what Ryan was going to say. "Luke mate I think the term you want is 'Vulcan'" he said exaggerating the word vulcan knowing it will hurt her. "or is it vampire?" Luke added looking at Imogen. "haha, now we need to go." They started walking away. They could still hear the name calling. Those two were never that bad they were normally nicer than that a bit more light hearted at times, especially over text.

The two girls lived next door to each other so everyday they would go and be with the other at their house for a bit. Their parents needn't to know as they were 18 and in their last year of education. "I think we should try and not be so thinky." Sophia let out I small smile to Imogen's silly words she would make up. "I know its just, I can't." She exhaled tiredly,"wanna crash at mine?"she asked, "I don't feel safe alone with my thoughts tonight."

"yeah what was that in front of Miss?" She said trying to keep it light hearted. "I don't know you know, I just want it so bad."

"I understand." Silence fell, "I want it too. But we have to grow up, we're not kids anymore, its our last few days at our school forever, lets try and ,make the most of it." She nodded and walked into her room. They had done all of their exams now it was just lessons that weren't actually needed but the teachers thought it was best for them to do the extra lessons. "Don't worry you will find someone soph." Imogen tried to help knowing whatever she said would not be regarded, "cheer up, ignore what those two said, they are just looking for attention." She knew well, they both did, this had to stop. Sophia finally spoke up. "what do you want? To eat that is."

"no I'm good thanks. You can have something if you want I wont mind. Just don't eat a whole tub of ice cream." Sophia glanced over with disbelief in her face. "me? Eating ice cream? That is illogical!" And with that they both started laughing. The tone changed with her Spock joke." That night was very Whitty and cheerful compared to when they first walked in. Imogen was happy to see her friend laughing again. At one point they started to read some naughty M rated fanfictions aloud and would always crack up at the intimate bits. Before bed Sophia was looking out the window into the clear night looking out to the stars. "Soph! what are you doing?" The girl's shortish hair flew around, "never mind lets go to bed." Just as she went to turn back to climb down from the window a bright light flew past so fast but was so visible. 'I wish for us to meet them and have them in our lives until we die.' She closed her eyes and exhaled "your right lets go to bed." Imogen hugged her friend before they went to bed.

The next day they took their normal pledge to school, getting there a bit early as usual but today they could see their head walking two visitors into the school. The girls greeted politely before acknowledging the two visitors. "ah Miss Dockerill and Miss Southwell could you please help me show the visitors around." The girls happily applied before noticing their faces. They walked the two visitors into the school and went to take them up to the heads office to wait for her while she did her morning routine. As they got there Sophia was first to notice who they were. Everything froze it was all slow like everything stopped when she noticed who they were with detail. "soph?" Imogen snapped her out of her trance, "what's wrong?" She said seeing that her friends wasn't okay. "what? Oh nothing, I think Miss was wrong yesterday after English." She said briefly flashing back to yesterday. "why, what do you mean?" She shook her friend off only out of curtesy in front of the visitors. "Would you like a drink or anything?" Sophia asked politely, trying to cover up what just happened. "no, but I believe you might need one." One of the visitors answered, "furthermore, I believe we should have introductions." He gestured towards the two girls." Crap they forgot about that, what was wrong with them this week. Imogen and Sophia held out their hands too shake and introduce their names. Imogen held her hand to the younger paler of the two men. "I'm Imogen Dockerill." His pale face flashed a small corner smile. He returned the hand "nice to meet one, Cullen Edward Cullen." He was rather tall and his hair had flecks of blonde running through his brown hair. "Hi, Sophia Southwell." His grip was firm. "Hello Miss Southwell, Commander Spock." His hair was cut perfectly to his head and stood immaculately in a stance only officers could with hold. Each swapped and made small talk with each other. Mostly Sophia and Spock spoke of science and Starfleet (Whatever the Present version of that is?). Edward and Imogen just spoke of their up bringing's, Unlike usual Imogen felt comfortable with talking to someone she'd just met.

"Oh thank you girls for that. Would you like to help and stay here with us all day?" They nodded trying not to show their excitement, "it is your last few days anyway, you haven't got any lessons that are important." They just wanted to scream aloud but only in their head and with glances at each other, "ah one other thing could you go down to Mr Bell on reception and tell him you are both excused from all lessons I will text him as you go down but just as recurrence." They nodded and silently walked out the room.

Making sure the door was shut and they were sufficiently down the hall they broke out. "What the hell. This can't be real soph." She said enthusiastically as they went downstairs. "Imogen, they can't be here together for the school. It doesn't make sense." As she said that a man walked past in a yellow top and a triangular badge. "excuse me but …" he stopped what he was saying, "Soph! What are you doing here!" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry do I know you?" His face fell. "it's me Jim, Captain Kirk." She couldn't believe it. talking to Captain Kirk of the Enterprise, meeting Commander Spock of the enterprise. "how are you here, this isn't possible, You can't be real!"

"scotty added a few things, anyway what do mean? I am here, I am real." Imogen but in "we have to go, I'm sorry but we need to go." He nodded returning back to his work, "Could you direct me towards the Heads office?" They gave him the directions and left. On their way back up they heard voices. "Of course they don't know captain they are only 18 and leaving school. It Is highly illogical for them to know us personally at this age."

"why are we here then?" The Pointy eared man exhaled with exhaustion. "to change their lives, so things run right, It's the only Logical way."

"What? Do you think they mean us?" Imogen said to her friend. "I hope so." Sophia responded. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HOPE SO?"

"what so you don't want Edward Cullen to notice you? We better act natural." She gave a reassuring nod to answer Sophia's question. They walked into the office greeted everyone again and sat down beside the two visitors. "would you two like to give the tour?" They stood leading the two men out of the office. Sophia walked by Spock and Imogen by Edward. As they entered their class that Imogen and Sophia were in heads turned in shock to see these two girls with the two people they'd never stop talking about. Luke an Ryan especially were gob smacked, feeling slightly guilty for the day before. As the exited the class Edward leaned to Imogen and said "excuse me but you are a very sweet girl. This is your last year correct?" She nodded, "have you decided weather to go to university?" No one had asked her about that. What was her answer? "erm..." This was hard; she had to think, "no, I haven't" She could see the crooked smile he let out. "Don't worry I didn't either." He said reassuringly.

"Miss Southwell do you know what your doing when you leave?" Spock said sounding way to far interested. "I was hoping to join a flying squadron, my father did the same..." She paused feeling something in her throat, mentioning her father brought back bad feelings and memories, "sorry, I don't know what is wrong with me. Don't worry I'm fine." He looked into her bright green eyes. "You are obviously not fine." He seemed actually interested. What? Spock interested? No. What? Now she wasn't okay or fine, "you are indefinitely not fine it is highly illogical for someone who is fine to stutter about family unless something with great emotional impact has happened." Sophia did not know how to respond, she was for the first time in her life speechless, "from what I can see your father left of some sorts or even died perchance in his squadron?"

She nodded to both. This confused the Vulcan. "yes, he did leave us. He left for another woman," Sophia stopped in the hallway trying to fight the feeling, " he had a second family without telling us, it was just after the divorce we found out about the baby." Spock felt a connection to his human side, this was dangerous. He could see the tears forming in her green glowing eyes. "not long after he was called away with the Airforce, I hated him for not telling me, the last thing I said to him before the plane went down was that I hated him." She stopped and looked up from the cold school floor and into is dark eyes, "the sad bit is that I only regret not talking to him after he left, it was because of how he treated us." She settled a bit. "To my understanding Sophia, If I may call you Sophia, you are more angry than upset. Am I correct in thinking?" She nodded trying so hardly to hide the anger burning inside. That's what she was good at hiding her true emotions. Sophia never spoke of this to anyone, She'd even block out her mother when she would try to talk about it. Spock felt something for this girl, he had an emotion that for the first time in a while was uncontrollable. His actions then came a surprise to both, the Vulcan leaned in towards her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Sophia loosened and hugged him back, feeling safe and secure for the first time in what felt like forever. "Do you feel as humans put it better even though it will probably come back later?" She smiled at his sense of decorum. "Thanks." They released from their tight embrace and continued to walk through the hall way and catch up with Imogen and Edward . All Sophia wanted was for them not to notice they were gone.

Imogen was so wound up in her convocation with Edward she hardly noticed. "Imogen?" Edward said stopping, she nodded encouraging him to continue. "About lunch, where do we go and what is the choice?" she giggled at his interest in lunch times. "well, good sir, it is always a hot meal that you can't choose from but there is a desert. I never eat it anyway." He glanced over questioning the last statement. "oh, I mean I'm never really hungry and if I am I don't eat either because I don't like the food." This was the same for Sophia but things were harder for her as she was lactose intolerant. Most of the school meals had cheese in them which made things really hard for Sophia. "would you mind if we went out for lunch?"Edward questioned. "That would be fine." He looked in her direction hoping she'd come too. "would you care to accompany me?" How could she refuse lunch with Edward Cullen? "I'd love too!" It came out a bit too over exited than she thought, "Commander, Sophia would you …"she turned to finish her sentence but they had gone, "huh? They must of gone to lunch already." The head gave each pair money for Lunch. 'Money for lunch? Wait! What? This must be planned or something!" Imogen thought as the money was presented to them but she did not speak out her thoughts as this would ruin the moment all of her dreams were leading up to. "So Edward, what would you like for lunch?" She asked, he shrugged in return not minding. In the end they went to a small pasta place round the corner. Edward hardly ate anything, Imogen ate not much either.

Spock and Sophia went to a Tesco and bought a small salad each because they believed it to be logical. Logic was a way of thinking that came naturally to Sophia like it did to Spock. However, it did not come so easily when it came to Fanfiction. Fanfiction completely changed her. This felt right, his presence felt right. He made her feel secure and safe. She knew this wouldn't last or that she'd wake and tis was all a dream. But deep down she knew that Spock would rather choose Lieutenant Uhura not some random girl he met that day for there was no logic in that. They ate peacefully in the quiet staff room. "If you do not mind may I ask why you are here. Only because it makes no sense. Only because it makes no sense. For there is no logic in why." He looked at her finding it difficult to respond to her question. "For what is not logical?"

"You being here with me and Edward with Imogen, not to mention Jim running up the stairs earlier.2 she blurted it all out so quickly for it had been building up all day. There was a silence between them for a while. There was no logic in what Spock was about to say next, "Because... you are special, your not meant for this life, This life on Earth is not meant for you." Sophia didn't understand what he had just said but she nodded and played with the salad in front of her keeping her eyes on it the whole time. "You will understand with time." She shook her head again and went back to her salad. This girl brought good feelings to Spock. She made him feel natural and relaxed. Unusually he started to play with his food, it was as if he couldn't stop himself. Sophia glanced over in his direction to see him play with his food. She smiled slightly. Wanting to understand the complexity and trying to make sense of the Alien by her side, she went back to her food. She started to think why she was always alone, left to fend for herself, Always and completely alone forever. That was her destiny not Starfleet not Spock. Loneliness was her Past, present and will be her Future. Spock knew she had went through a lot and wanted to show emotional support but did not know how. Even thinking of it he felt guilty because of his Relationship with Nyota. He did love Nyota but she was not his bond mate. He looked across to her wanting to say something, Spock was about to say that he wanted to be with her but the words just did not come out.


End file.
